Numb
by The Teal Haired Wonder
Summary: Ciel is injuried. Some sort of allergic reaction, but from what? Why wasn't Sebastian there to save him? SebCiel.


**A/N: Hello there! I wanted to write a SebaCiel for my Ciel :D she's my besty! Wuv you Bocchan! Oh, and have you seen the rasengan? (She has a fushigi thing… and it glows in the dark and stuff! I was dressed as Naruto, saw it and threw it. I yelled RASENGAN! And that's why I said that…haha..) **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. **

* * *

What is this...? This searing pain in my hands and...my left leg...it's numb...what's happening? I can't see a thing! Where's... where's Sebastian? Wait I see something. Is that blood? Oh god. The pain... I see flashing lights, an ambulance maybe? It's so...cold. I-I can't see anything. All the sudden I've gone...numb.

XXXX

"Oh Ciel..." I hear a voice whisper. The pain is excruciating, and I still can't grasp reality yet. Everything is dark. I know that voice, but who is it? It hurts! I can't remember. Remembering hurts...

XXXX

I hear more voices.

"How is he?"

There it is again. That voice! I just can't remember who it's owner is. It's full of worry... Worry over me? What's happening! I'm confused.

XXXX

It's been a while...my neck hurts. And suddenly the heavy feeling lifts from my eye lids and my mismatched eyes fluttered open. I scanned the room, looking for anything that can hint my location. A hospital. I'm in the hospital. Sebastian, I can see him, that's whose voice it was, Sebastian's. He's resting. I open my mouth wishing to speak but no words come out. My throat is dry and my voice is strained. I close my mouth, hope gone. Finally two amber eyes open to meet mine.

"Sebastian" I whisper.

"Shhh, don't try to speak, it's okay I'm here" he replied walking to my side.

"Water" I choke out.

He lifted the glass to my lips fulfilling my request.

"Why am I here?" I asked testing my voice again.

"You collapsed, you twisted your ankle and scraped your hands against the pavement. They said it was from some sort of allergic reaction, you could have died. And I wasn't there. I'm so sorry" he said running an ungloved hand through my hair.

"it's not your fault. It's no ones. Don't apologize for something you didn't cause" I replied.

He looked up and me and sighed. I flipped over and drifted into a light sleep that didn't last long.

XXXX

I awoke to a nurse sticking another needle in my arm. I watched the blood fill the needle, making sick to my stomach. What, where's Sebastian? I-I could have sworn he was here! I began to panic. Try my darnedest to sit up and get out of the bed while the nurse was turned around but she saw me.

"Don't get up, you're too weak in your current state" she said "is there something you want?"

"Someone. Uh have you seen the man who was in here earlier?"

"Oh yes! Your allowed to eat so he want to get you something he said" she replied taking the blood sample with her as she left.

I hope he gets back soon... I'm so alone…

XXXX

"Ciel, Ciel? Young master, wake up" Sebastian whispered in my ear.

"Sebas-tain?" I replied groggily rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Yes, and I brought you a treat. Peach frozen yogurt" he said handing me a small cup of the delectable treat. "And the nurse said you're allowed to go home. She should be back with a wheel chair any minute"

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"You're certainly welcome" he replied, brushing a stray hair from my cheek.

The nurse came, removed my IV, and pulled a wheel chair to my bedside. Sebastian gently lifted me up and put me in said wheel chair. I sighed. I was going home. I was going to get to sleep in my own bed.

Then something rose in my throat, I heaved and then began to vomit. Sebastian bent down eyes filled with worry putting a hand on my back and rubbing it as a continued. It stung my throat and then came out of my nose. After I had emptied the contents of my stomach, I began dry heaving. It was terrible. I was in so much pain. Tears rolled down my cheeks and finally…it stopped.

The nurse handed him a cool rag and he kneeled down and wiped my face, pushing my sweaty bangs out of my eyes. I was pathetic. So weak, so hurt, so scared. What if it happened again?

XXXX

I looked up from the ground, and there was the manor, in all its glory. Thank god! I was home! I was so pleased to be home. Sebastian picked me up and carried me inside. Sebastian held me close to his chest as he carried me upstairs to the luxury of my room. Paradise. It was paradise.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :D**

**:3**


End file.
